1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-section slide assemblies, and particularly to a multi-section slide assembly having a positioning device for positioning an intermediate slide thereof.
2. Description of related art
A slide assembly is usually used to connect and guide two articles that may be moved relative to each other, such as a cabinet and a server or a cupboard and a drawer. A conventional three-section slide assembly generally comprises an outer slide, an intermediate slide, and an inner slide. For example, the outer slide may be fixed in a cabinet, the inner slide may be fixed at two sides of the drawer of the cabinet, and the intermediate slide is received in the outer slide to support the inner slide. The inner slide, the intermediate slide, and the outer slide may be coupled with each other by the use of ball bearings, and the inner slide and the intermediate slide may be moved in the axial direction of the outer slide. Thus, the drawer may be pulled outward from or pushed inward to the cabinet freely by use of the slide assembly. However, the intermediate slide may be inadvertently slid along an undesired direction and possibly pinch or trap a user's finger.
What is desired, therefore, is a slide assembly having a positioning device for its intermediate slide.